Ninja Warrior 66
this has been announced as the All Star Special to determine Season 2s All Stars! where 35 top contestants who have been to at least Stage 2 or 3 are all battling it out to be an All Star to prove that they are good enough to be one! its winter themed and its titled Winter Ninja Warrior everyone who advances to Stage 3 will be an all star if there are less than 6 but if there are more than 6 Stage 2 becomes a time trial! Stage 1 115 seconds 1 icebergs 2 yuletide log 3 icicle ladder run rungs 4 snowflake wedge 5 winter blob drop 6 ice wall 7 snowy halfpipe 8 santas beard 9 slippery lumberjack Competitors reason why they are all star candidates are in brackets like this [] 1 Hiroyo Shimada time champion and 2nd woman ever to beat Jumping Spider in SASUKE CLEAR 42.0 seconds left. nearly failed on winter blob drop but saved herself 2 Ayako Miyake Time Champion and 3 time champion in KUNOICHI and SASUKE and VIKING veteran 7. snowy halfpipe 3 Maho Tanaka time champion and founder of Ninja Warrior Training Place [this is made up she is also founder of the ninja group the epic ninjas is also made up veteran 6. ice wall. time out 4 Rie Komiya time champion and vice captain of epic ninjas and 3rd woman ever in SASUKE to beat the Jumping Spider and KUNOICHI veteran CLEAR 38.4 seconds left 5 Yuumi Seimiya time champion and member 3 of epic ninjas and KUNOICHI veteran CLEAR 45.0 seconds left 6 Yoshiyuki Okuyama or 1 time champion i think? CLEAR 43.6 seconds left 7 David Campbell Stage Finalist 5. winter blob drop 8 Ryan Stratis Stage Finalist in Ninja Warrior 16 7. snowy halfpipe 9 Joe Moravsky Stage Finalist in Ninja Warrior 13 2. yuletide log 10 Makoto Nagano time champion and also 1 time champion in SASUKE and Final Stage Finalist in VIKING 2 CLEAR 25.2 seconds left 11 Tomoko Mikuni Stage Finalist on Debut in Ninja Warrior 64 CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 12 Ayako Inada time champion and once got best performance 3 times in a row including her kanzenseiha nicknamed "The Speed Demon" By The Producers and Fans CLEAR 50.0 seconds left. did a backflip and then pressed the buzzer 13 Tomoko Ono Stage Finalist in Ninja Warrior 37 2. yuleteide log 14 Noriko Sagara time champion? nicknamed "The Flexible Ninja" 3. icicle ladder run. fell on 5th rung 15 Tomoko Yoshida time champion 4. snowflake wedge 16 Masashi Hioki 2 Veteran in both Ninja Warrior and SASUKE 8. santas beard 17 Katsuhide Torisawa 2 Veteran 2. yuletide log 18 Lee En-Chih 2 Veteran in Earlier Tournaments 2. yuletide log 19 Ryo Matachi Veteran nicknamed "One Word Man" 9. slippery lumberjack 20 Kenji Takahashi time champion nicknamed "Kong" 8. santas beard 21 Yoko Mori 3 Veteran CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 22 Nami Ichinohe 3 Veteran 8. santas beard 23 Fizz Hood time champion [the kanzenseiha made the women crowned the Best Ninja Warrior Gender] CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 24 Sayaka Asami 3 Veteran in KUNOICHI and 7 time champion? CLEAR 40.9 seconds left 25 Masami Yusa Round Good Contestant CLEAR 43.8 seconds left 26 Syuu Yamada 3 Veteran CLEAR 39.8 seconds left 27 Levi Meeuwenberg time champion CLEAR 45.0 seconds left 28 Brian Orosco Round Good Contestant 4. snowflake wedge 29 Eric Middleton 2 Veteran that is nicknamed "Bug Eating Weirdo" 8. santas beard 30 Koji Yamada Round Good Contestant that is nicknamed "Man Of Steel" 2. yuletide log 31 Airi Yoshihama time champion CLEAR 62.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 32 Mio Fukuzumi time champion 4. snowflake wedge 33 Yan Yang time champion CLEAR 57.0 seconds left 34 Momoe Nakanishi Stage Finalist in Ninja Warrior 37 CLEAR 50.9 seconds left 35 Maho Sugiyama 3 Veteran 4. snowflake wedge 35 attempts 16 clears Stage 2 95 seconds 1 present run 2 unstable icebergs 3 pingu party 4 icicle spin 5 egg nog backstream water is replaced by egg nog and there are 6 jets! 6 snowflake lifting 40k 50k Competitors 1 Hiroyo Shimada 3. pingu party 4 Rie Komiya 1. present run 5 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 63.0 seconds left 6 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 1. present run 10 Makoto Nagano 4. icicle spin 11 Tomoko Mikuni 5. egg nog backstream. time out 12 Ayako Inada CLEAR 67.2 seconds left 21 Yoko Mori 5. egg nog backstream. time out 23 Fizz Hood 6. snowflake lifting. time out 24 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 56.7 seconds left 25 Masami Yusa 4. icicle spin 26 Syuu Yamada 3. pingu party 27 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. unstable icebergs 31 Airi Yoshihama 2. unstable icebergs 33 Yan Yang 3. pingu party 34 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 70.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 16 attempts 4 clears 4 are the new all stars Stage 3 160 seconds 1 hard bar slippery cradles and goes straight into slipwinder r 2 slipwinder r version of sindwinder r 3 cliffhanger snowflakes cliffhanger with snowflake whackers on it 4 luge to victory Competitors 5 Yuumi Seimiya 1. hard bar. fell on 5th cradle 12 Ayako Inada CLEAR 138.1 seconds left 24 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 107.1 seconds left 34 Momoe Nakanishi 1. hard bar. fell on 2nd cradle 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage/Winter Final Stage Tower Height: 65m 40 seconds 1 ice pick climb 15m 2 icy rope 50m Competitors 12 Ayako Inada 2. icy rope. time out. about 39m up 24 Sayaka Asami 2. icy rope. time out. about 55m up 2 attempts 0 clears Best Performance: Sayaka Asami is now crowned the 1st ever CAPTAIN of the all stars after 2 people getting to the final stage the producers had a wonderful idea they would make it similar to total drama which means more courses and of course more fun!